1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack having switch in which when a movable armature which is in contact with a fixed armature is displaced due to insertion of a plug so as to be separated from the fixed armature, simultaneously the inserted plug is brought into electrically contact with the movable armature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when plugs such as pin plugs are inserted in the field of audio devices and video devices, switches are disconnected, and jacks having switch is connected with the inserted plugs. Such jacks having switch in Japanese Utility Model Application Publications No. 6-16413 (1994) and 3-13988 (1991) (Patent Literature 1 and 2) are publicly known.
Both the publicly-known jacks having switch have the fixed armature and the movable armature in a connected state (closed state) in a cylindrical jack main body. When the plug is inserted, the plug displaces the movable armature so that the movable armature is separated from the fixed armature (opened state). The plug and the movable armature mechanically contact and are electrically connected with each other, so that the inserted plug is connected with the jack. Such a basic function is common between both the jacks, but some jacks have weak power for holding the inserted jack.
In the jacks having weak jack holding power, a direction of the displacement of the movable armature displaced due to the insertion of the plug is displacement of a conductive plate material having spring properties composing the movable armature in a shear direction (a thicknesswise direction of the plate material). For this reason, the plug holding power is weak.